Its Not So Bad
by wonderwaller
Summary: troy starts his new summer job at a camp, where he discovers a familiar face will be working along side him all summer. Troypay...who else would it be? FINALLY UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns everything. But I own the concept, and whatever characters are in here that you don't recognize.

Authors Note: alright yea, another Troypay fic, I'll be finishing About Me and You today or tomorrow, and Oblivious still has awhile to go. I based this on my summer experiences. I hope you enjoy it.

School ended as quickly as it began, I had a week off before I started my summer job. I need money to fix up the old muscle car my grandfather left me. I'll be working at a summer program for underprivileged kids from 8 to 4 every weekday until school starts up again. My boss tells me that along with my other group leader, Liz Jenkins, it will be my job to work with 9 children. Nine kids, two leaders? How hard could it be? I figure that I will play basketball with the boys while she plays dress up with the girls, throw in trips to the pool, along with field trips and movies, bam welcome to the easiest summer job ever.

This year has been quite the rollercoaster, I thought I was in love but soon realized that all I found was a good friend. Speaking of whom, Gabriella will be spending the whole summer in her hometown with her friends, while Chad will be off at basketball camp, which leads me to the other benefit of this job. It takes up all the free time I'll be having this summer.

Monday morning comes and I'm filled with a mixture of excitement and nervousness, today I meet Liz. We have until Wednesday to set up the room which is the day the kids come and the real fun begins. I hope that we will get along, I don't even want to imagine how long the summer would drag if we didn't. I wander into my assign site, and then find my classroom. On the board "Welcome Fritz Seniors" is written in big flashy letters along with a class list that's posted on the side. The age range is from 9 to 12 year olds; 6 boys, 3 girls. Not bad I think to myself, the perfect amount to play some games of 3 on 3. I hear footsteps coming down the hall, my boss, Mike, enters the room with arms full of papers.

"Troy, great you found it, there's been a change in plans though Jenkins got shipped to summer school, you're new partner is Evan" Great, I think another guy, good thing we only have 3 girls, until a female voice breaks my thought, "Evans, Sharpay Evans". You round the corner to enter the room where we both stand shocked.

"What are you doing here, Bolton?"

"Well", Mike says before I can answer, "I'll take that as an indication that you two know each other, this kids come Weds. You have two days to decorate the room and plan your summer, if you need me call the main site."

And with that he's gone. We stand in silence, you're staring at me almost daring me to be the first to speak, I bite because the silence is deafening.

"You're uhh you're not wearing the uniform" I say lamely as I point to the Neighborhood Center t-shirt I'm wearing.

"No one wears those until the kids come on Wednesday" you reply sharply.

"How did you know that?"

"I've only spent the past 2 summers here, Bolton, any more stupid questions?"

"Nope", I reply defeated, "no not really"

"Ok, so where is our class list, I want to see if I know any of the kids" I hold the paper and you excitedly grab it from my hands, you sit on the table to read the names and because I'm feeling bold I hop on and sit next to you.

"That ones my boyfriend" you say as you point to Xavier Santana age 11.

"Your boyfriend?" I question

"You'll see, if you step anywhere within a 4 foot radius around me he will mess you up" you coolly state.

"Alright this isn't going to work."

"He's not really my boyfriend, Troy, he just thinks he is…" you state.

"I know that, that's not what I was", I jump off the table and stand in front of you, "this is never going to work if we can't work together. The kids won't listen to us if we can't listen to each other."

You exhale deeply, "Yea, you're right."

Wow that was easier than I expected it to be, "So, a summer truce?"

You stare me up and down, as if in deep contemplation, "Truce, but just because of the kids.", you say shaking my hand.

"Alright", I think, "just for the kids…"

"**AHHH TROY, TROY" you scream jumping on my back, "huge bug Troy over there please please kill it, don't put me down troy it could eat me!"**

"Hold on hold on I'll get it" I say as her clutch on my back tightens, "bam, there ya go its all gone."

You slowly get off of me and face me with a shy smile, "thanks, I can deal with a lot of things but bugs just aren't one of them".

"No problem, you could have suffocated me there for a second there"

"Yea, I'm stronger than I look; enough about all that though, want to decorate the room first or plan our summer?"

"Well, what's more fun?"

"They are both on the same level sort of"

"Hmm then how about we rock paper scissors for it? I win we decorate you win we plan."

"Gosh this is going to be just like having an extra kid running around isn't it?"

I blow past your comment and get my fist in position you take my lead, "Rock Paper Scissors Shoot."

"Ah Ha" you jump, "Rock beats Scissors" you grin as you knock my scissors with your fist.

Planning our summer wasn't that bad, we both had a lot of ideas. We have the camp van every Thursday so we planned a different field trip each week that incorporated that week's theme. There are 9 weeks of camp so we decided on, Welcome Week, Friendship Week, Food Week, Sports Week (after petitioning from me), Hollywood Week (because I got Sports week), Culture Week (in which we have to represent a country at the camp's culture fair), Animals Week, Nature Week (when we would go on our big camping field trip) and Colors Week (which was actually a "battle of the camp" where each class is a color and competes in different activities for different prizes; the councilors also compete in an event in which the winners get a hundred dollar bonus.

The planning took us up to lunch. "What do you normally do for lunch?" I ask you.

"Well when the kids are here the school district provides them with a lunch, so I brown bag it and bring a salad or something."

"Alright that's cool, is that what you did today?"

"No, today we are going out with the other councilors, kind of a getting to know each other thing."

"Oh, ok that's cool"

"Do you want to drive or should I?"

"I don't have a car."

"Oh, that's right…let's go then."

"Am I going to be the only one in this shirt?"

You turn around and laugh, probably the sincerest laugh I have ever heard come out of you, I liked it. "Probably, its not really a big deal though Troy".

"Ok, if you say so…are these people nice?"

"Troy Bolton, I cannot believe it, are you shy?" you poke me in the stomach.

"I'm not shy."

"Fine, then lets go" you grab my hand and drag me to your car.

Lunch wasn't bad at all. It was interesting to see you interact with people other than the ones we know at school. Not a spec of your 'ice queen' persona shows through. Everybody there was really nice, there are 3 other sites, but all of them have two classes inside them. "It's just us, because that's the only room the church could give us", you explain. I pretty much stuck with you the whole lunch, letting you introduce me to your friends and guide me through conversation. Before I knew it, we were back in your car making our way back to the center.

"They all seem nice"

"Yea, they are…I'm surprised Amanda and him weren't there."

"Him?"

"Oh, Kyle, my ex…he works here and we really aren't on good terms, Amanda is his new girlfriend" you explain with a hint of sadness in your voice. "Whatever he's a jerk, screw him"

I decided not to pry because I was finally making ground with you, I didn't need to push too hard and blow it. The rest of the day went quickly as we decorated the room, we gave each of the kids a section of the wall with their names on it, so they could hang their arts and crafts up there. We put up pictures of all the things we would be doing this summer, and Sharpay and I gave ourselves a wall where we would proudly hang crafts of our own.

"Voila", you say as you step back, "I'm not going to lie, we got a lot done today, all we have to do tomorrow is go shopping for supplies and plan our activities for the first week."

"Sounds like a plan" I say as I hang your name up above mine.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Well I rode my bike so…"

"Troy that's like a 45 minute ride!"

"Its not that bad"

"I'll take you home, just put your bike in my trunk"

"No, you don't have to…"

"Troy Bolton you live down the street from me, I will literally drive past your house to get to mine, get your friggin bike and skinny ass in my car before I get pissed."

I comply because you are scaring me. You drop me off, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:45" you say and drive away before I can resist.

As I lay in bed trying to sleep I reflect on my first day of camp, maybe this summer won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disney is lucky enough to own them…however I own the camp and children

Author's Note: so sorry this took so long to get up, I've been very very busy with my own camp kids, but no worries because they have provided me with a disgusting amount of material.

True to your word you pull into my driveway at 7:45. "Morning partner" I greet as I climb into your car. You look at me, smile, and put the car in reverse. "I need some coffee before I can properly engage in polite conversation" you state. I laugh, and fight the extreme urge I have to break the silence which surrounds us. Before I knew it we pull into the Starbucks 5 minutes from our houses.

"What do you want; I'll run in and get it"

"Troy, you don't have to do that—I'll be right back"

"No, I'll come too"

I watch you as you expertly order your drink; tall French Vanilla Cappuccino, I make a mental note, as you look at me to see if there is anything I would like.

"I'll take one of these" I smile as I grab a Kool-aid from the assumingly children's section.

You look at me, shake your head, and mumble something about me being the 10th kid but I don't pay attention.

"Together?" the cashier asks to which I quickly respond yes and pay before you could resist.

"You don't have to do that, here take the money", you insist as I hold the door for you.

"I want to, jeez its like 3 bucks Sharpay; want some kool-aid?" I smile as I hold out my juice.

"Maybe later"

"Your loss"

The rest of the ride is filled with conversation about your past experiences with the kids. We pull into the parking lot and head up to our room. We decided that we would plan the welcome activities now because most of the stores that we want to go to will be closed.

"Alright I normally do the whole, 'Hi my name is Sharpay, I go to East High where I am the president of the drama club. This fall I will be a junior, and my favorite color is pink'". You state while looking at our blank agenda for the week.

"No way, pink? That's totally my favorite color too!" I reply to which you roll your eyes.

"They do not pay me enough for this", you pretend to be annoyed but I know you aren't. We ended up coming up with a lot of games and crafts which revolve around our names.

"it helps to be repetitive with the names, the kids will learn them quicker", you tell me as we are coming up with more. My major addition to the day was the 'my favorite' game, where the kids pass around a ball and tell the group some of their favorite things.

"See I'll start with the ball and say something like my favorite sport is basketball and then I will pass the ball around to every kid and they will say what their favorite sport is", I explain.

"That's actually a good idea Bolton; it will help us find a lot out about them"

"Yep, I'm already a pro….I think we should do some of these"

"We will do them with the kids"

"No I mean I know you Sharpay, but I don't really know you. I think it will be helpful to really be on the same page if these kids are as much of a handful as you explain them to be".

"So you want me to do an acronym of my name for you Troy? Alright S is for star because I'm going to be one, H is for hott cause well" you look down at yourself, "enough said, A is for acting because it's what I love---"

"No Miss Thing, that's not exactly what I meant".

"I know what you meant Bolton, but I don't find it necessarily a priority at this point"

"Well, I do, and as one half of this team I think my vote counts"

"FINE, what do you want to know" you hop onto the table next to my chair.

"Let's do this right" I say as I grab the ball I found yesterday, 'We'll start off easy. My favorite foods are hamburgers and French fries."

I toss you the ball, which you fumble with. "Yea we need to work on that" I joke which earns me a death glare.

"I like.."

"No", I correct, "My Favorite food is.."

You stare at me for what I can only guess is an eternity. "You're pushing it Bolton, my favorite food is chicken quesadillas."

"Spicy, toss it back" you chuck it at my head, although I easily catch it "Really spicy hmm, alright my best friend is Chad".

"My best friend is my brother."

"Doesn't it get annoying to have your brother constantly with you?" I ask

"That's not the game we're playing Troy"

"I don't care, I'm the game master, I control the rules, and the judges vote yes; it's a fair question."

"Sometimes it does, but I can be myself with him. So even though it gets a little old, it's a lot better than putting up with a shit load of people I can't stand."

"Fair enough…can you stand me?"

"Not anymore."

"My favorite movie is Glory Road."

"I love that movie but mine is Pirates of the Caribbean"

"No way I love Pirates too…I always wanted to be a pirate when I was a kid" Did I just say that? Wow why did I let that one slip, that's not embarrassing in the least bit.

"My favorite flavor is Black Cherry", you state blowing past my embarrassing revelation.

"My favorite flavor is strawberry".

"My favorite ice cream is cake batter"

"Mine is.." you stare at me blankly "Sorry, My favorite ice cream is Cookies and Cream".

"I like sunny days", I say while looking outside.

"I like thunderstorms".

"Spooky"

"Anything else you want to cover Bolton?"

"Can you really not stand me?"

"I played this game didn't I?"

I smiled. You did play the game which is quite frankly more than I expected. We planned a few things, and ate lunch. We are now on our way to the Target and AC Moore to pick up the supplies we will need for the summer.

"We need one of these" I state as I put a basketball into the cart.

"Gosh, that's not going to be all you do this summer is it?"

"You said you liked Glory Road. But then again, you could barely catch that beach ball I tossed you before."

"Sports aren't everything Troy".

"You don't know how to play do you?"

"I could play if I wanted to"

"Sharpay do you know how to play basketball?"

"No, but what's the big deal, a lot of people don't know how to play basketball."

"Well, I'll teach you this summer. It's my new summer mission."

You try to hide it, but I can tell you are excited….even if it is only a little. Shopping with you was quite the experience; I now fully understand the meaning of shop-o-halic. You got everything on sale, in bulk, and even had extra so we could go out for ice-cream with the kids when they are good.

"I am just amazed"

"Yea, I'm a pro"

We went back to our room, put everything away, and did all the last minute things we needed in preparation for the kids arrival.

"You nervous?" you ask me as you drive me home.

"Kind of, what if they hate me?"

"Troy Bolton, who could hate you?"

"You."

You stop the car in the middle of the road.

"I never hated you, Troy."

"Sharpay, please put the car in drive." I plead nervously.

"I never, it's just…I can't explain it Troy but I never hated you."

"Really?" I inquire seriously.

"Yep" you reply as you put the car back in drive and head home.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30, get a good nights sleep, Bolton, you'll need it"

"Yea, I meet your boyfriend tomorrow don't I?" I tease as I step out of your car.

You just laugh as you pull out the driveway and head to your house down the street. I set my alarm for 7 and pass out the second my head hits the pillow. "She doesn't hate me" I smile as I fall into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: The kids are based on actual children from my work. The situations are real, along with the conversations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The First day with the Kids

We sit outside on the steps waiting for the kids to arrive.

"They'll be here on time today and tomorrow but the attendance will become more and more sporadic as the summer goes on."

"I see."

"Loosen up, Bolton. You've barely said two words today. They won't hate you."

"Promise?"

"If they love me, the Ice Queen of East High, I am positive they will find room in their little hearts for everybody's favorite basketball star."

"Thanks Sharpay."

"Yeah, don't mention it"

"SHARPAYY!" a voice behind us screams, I turn around to see a 9 year old boy flying in the air towards your out stretched arms, "I missed you so much".

"Dorian", you say as you hug him back, "It's so good to see you, is your brother here too?"

"I'm here", a shy 7 year old pokes his head from around a man I assume is their father.

Throughout the week we lost an 11 year old and gained Julian who is a good two years younger than our next youngest camper, his brother. We hoped he wouldn't be ostracized by everyone else because of his age.

"Julian, Dorian, I want you to meet my friend Troy…he will be your other teacher this summer."

"Hi" I wave lamely.

You go up to Julian and take his hand and lead him to me, "Guess what, Troy plays basketball just like you…and he is really really good. His team won the state championship this year."

"I like to play basketball" he shyly says.

"Really? Who is your favorite team?"

"The Clippers."

"Me too."

"I'm really good at dribbling" He says a little louder as he sits next to me, maybe getting to know the kids won't be so hard.

We talk about basketball as the other kids start to arrive. The more that come, the closer he sits to me. "Don't worry about all of them", I whisper. Which leads him to smile and loosen up a little bit.

"Alright we are just waiting on…."

"Hey Sharpay!" a rather strong looking 11 year old waves as he runs towards the group. All the other kids move away from you as he gets closer, he pulls you into a hug and holds your hand.

"You must be Xavier." I say to the boy on your arm.

"Who is he Sharpay?" He asks you completely ignoring me. I laugh to myself, starting to realize what you meant when you said that he was your boyfriend.

"This is my friend Troy, he will be your other teacher this summer".

"He's not your boyfriend is he?"

"No, Xavi".

"Are you still with that as--"

"LANGUAGE XAVI"

"Fine, with that jerk Kyle?"

"No, Xavi"

"Good he was the biggest assclown I've ever met."

"Why don't we go inside?" I suggest as I stand up. Julian quickly grabs my hand and I smile at him letting him know it will be a fun summer.

We go into our room and tell the kids to put their book bags under one of the large tables, they all take a seat in the middle of the room. I grab the breakfast as you told me to earlier and pass it out to each kid, while you give out the apple juice. All you could hear for 30 minutes was the silent chewing of the cereal and slurping of the juice. Once everyone throws their things away I take your lead and grab a seat at the table.

"Alright guys, welcome to camp. A few of you know me already but for those who don't my name is Sharpay, and this is Troy. We will be your teachers this summer."

You look at me and I recite what you told me to say earlier, "Why don't we go around the table and tell everyone our names, how old we are, and what grade we are in? I'll start, my name is Troy, I am 17 years old, and will be a junior this year."

"Hi, my name is Dorian, I am 9 years old and will be in third grade."

"Hi, my name is Julian, I am 7 years old and will be in first grade."

"Hi my name is Jessica, I am 11 years old and will be in fifth grade."

"I'm Joselyn I'm 10 and in fourth grade."

"My name is Xavi, I'm 11 and will be in fifth grade this year."

"My name is Alex, I'm 10 and will be in fourth grade this year"

"My name is Blanca, I'm 9 and will be in second grade this year"

"My name is Eli, I'm 10 and will be in fourth grade"

"My name is Wayne, I'm 10 years old and will be in fourth grade this year"

"And I am Sharpay, I'm 17, and will be a junior this year".

That went well enough I thought. I think Julian will be my little buddy this year. I make it my second mission of the summer (teaching Sharpay to play basketball is first) to make sure he fits in fine. We pass out papers and start to do acronyms with our names.

"H is for hot for Troy" I tease you as we grab markers and paper.

"Y is for you wish" you retort as you push my shoulder.

I laugh to myself as I put markers around the table. Julian calls for me to sit by him, and you go and sit in between all the girls. You, Jessica, and Joselyn are talking about how cute the twins are on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, while Xavi mentions how hott Maddie is.

The boys and I, minus Xavi, start to talk about basketball and who we think will win the championship.

"I think that the Heat will win", Blanca softly says.

"Girls can't watch basketball!" Eli exclaims.

"Says who?" I question, "I think it's really cool that you watch basketball, do you play?"

"Yea, with my older brothers".

"Awesome, since you all love basketball so much, we will definitely have to play this summer, sound like a plan?"

I'm greeted by a chorus of excited yeses.

We let the kids play with the toys around the room until about a half an hour before lunch, when we plan on going over the classroom rules and the different things we will be doing this summer.

"So, we will let them do this until about 11:30, and then we'll do the rules talk, then have lunch--"

"Play the favorites game" I interject

"Play the favorites game, take them outside or watch a movie, and that should be it for today."

"It's not so bad".

"That's because it's the first day and they aren't too sure of us yet, just wait this time tomorrow they will be jumping off tables and putting each other into head locks."

"Well then I guess we should enjoy this while we can."

"Most certainly, could you hang up their drawings on their walls, I would but I can't reach"

"Sure, partner".

"Need help?" I feel a tugging at my side. I look down to find Julian holding the tape and shyly smiling.

"Sure, but don't you want to play with everyone?" I ask as I look at the girls drawing pictures, and the boys either playing on the computers or doing puzzles minus Xavi who is talking to you at the table.

"No, I'd rather be with my best friend" I smile at that, you told me that the kids become attached easily and to take it as a compliment when they do.

"Alright then buddy I'll lift you up here", I say as I put you on my shoulders, "Do you know how to roll tape?"

"Yep, here" Julian responds as he hands me a piece.

"Awesome".

We hang all of the pictures, and you stop me for a 'photo-op'.

"How cute" you squeal.

"Alright, everyone, how about we clean up and meet back at the table?" I say.

I hear a few groans but everyone listens and gathers around the table. We tell them about the rules, the field trips, and trips to the pool. We show them where all of the papers they will need to bring home will be put, and tell them how they should pick them up at the end of each day. We pass out lunch, and sit at our own table to eat ours.

We play the favorites game for about a half an hour, a very successful half hour might I add. It starts to rain outside so we let the kids vote on a movie and watch it until the end the day. Before you know it parents are picking up the kids who are all complaining that they don't want to go home.

"And we made it", you say as you close the door behind the last parent.

"Yea, the only problem we had was the incident over the game", I remark recalling the small fight over Perfection.

"Those little things will happen a lot, we just have to make sure we stop them before they escalade. I see Julian has taken a liking to you".

"Yep, we're pretty much best friends now" I joke, "No where as close as you and Xavi though".

"I told you he's my boyfriend"

"More like shadow, he won't talk to anyone but you."

"He will more as the summer goes on, he just misses me. Once he gets to know you, he'll open up."

"I don't know he doesn't seem to like any guys that talk to you cough Kyle cough" I say referring to the conversation this morning.

"Kyle, was a special case".

"How so?"

"I don't recall that being any of your business."

"Well I just can't wait to meet this guy."

"Troy, you saw how Xavi reacted towards you he doesn't like anyone I talk to".

"He really didn't seem to like Kyle though".

"Mind your own business Troy, the past is the past ok?"

"I just don't see why a kid would hate anyone, did he ever hurt you Sharpay?"

"Troy, I said mind your own fucking business."

"Fine." I angrily agree, making a mental note to find more out about this guy.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea"

The rest of the ride home was silent except for the music on the radio, "See you tomorrow at 7:30", I say as I get out the car, "Have a nice" I began to say as you pull away, "night" you bust down the street to your house.

"Something is obviously up there".

I go inside and tell my mom about our first day, she tells me that she wants to meet you and insists I invite you over for dinner tomorrow night.

"Mom, we kind of just had a fight I don't know if it's a good idea"

"Well, than this is the perfect way to rectify the situation, call her"

"I don't know her number" I lie.

"Well then, I suggest you hop on your bike, invite the girl to dinner, and apologize for you intrusiveness."

"I was just looking out for her mom"

"I know you were hunny, sometimes though you just have to wait for people to come around, now go tell her that she'll have dinner with us tomorrow night, I know that her parents are never home, its not good for her to eat in that big house alone all the time, and make sure to ask her what she would like" my mom babbles as she pushes me out the door.

I take a deep breath and hop on my bike and head towards your house, completely lost as to what I am going to say when I get there.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. Thanks for all the reviews.

I ride my bike slowly down our street, giving myself some extra time to figure out what exactly I am going to say when I get there.

"Hey Sharpay, my mom wants to have you over for dinner, oh yea and sorry for caring about you." I whisper bitterly as I finally arrive at your house. Yours is the lone car in the driveway, Ryan must not be home which makes this easier. I take a deep breath as I saunter up your walkway, hoping the words will come once I see you. I ring the doorbell and jump back when I hear the echo of it through your enormous, empty house.

"What do you want Bolton?" you ask through your teeth as you appear in the door.

"Wow, you're wearing a towel." My eyes pop out of my head and I swallow shaking my head and blinking hard, "um my mom, she…" I start to stumble through my words completely forgetting what it is I want.

"Listen, I'm not really for the whole neighborhood seeing me in a towel so come in." you state as you step away from the door, "Wait down here while I change, I'll be right back."

I enter your living room which hardly looks as though it's been lived in at all. Your furniture looks like it belongs in a museum and there are barely any family pictures on the wall. I wander into your kitchen, which is as immaculate as the previous room. There are only two pieces of paper on the fridge, which look disgustingly out of place. Curiosity gets the best of me, as I move closer so I can read what they say.

"Sharpay, I decided to spend the summer with our Aunt in Venice.

I know its short notice, but I just couldn't resist.

Stay Safe love you sis, see you in August

Don't miss me too much---Ryan"

"Sharpay and Ryan, I was home but neither of you were.

I put some extra money in the library,

See you at Christmas—Your Father."

I shake my head. Is this the only way your family communicates? Random notes on stainless steal refrigerator doors which are closer to business memos than a loving note. I hear your footsteps coming down the stairs so I rush back into the living room, not allowing you to catch me snooping around.

"Nice house." I state as you enter the living room.

"Why are you here, Troy?"

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Once again, that's none of your business Bolton."

"It must get awfully lonely, such a large house such a small girl." I note as I look you up and down, vaguely noticing a rose tint appear in your cheeks.

"It's not so bad…there's no one to bug me, until now." You stare pointedly at me.

"My mom wants me to invite you over for dinner." The phrase lamely bursts from my mouth.

"Come again?"

"Well I guess she wants to meet the girl I've been spending my summer with and talking about…oh and she wants me to apologize for my _intrusiveness_" I exaggerate, "even though I'm not sorry for caring about you."

"Well don't you have a way with words?" sarcasm fills your voice as you drop onto the couch with me, "So your mom wants to meet me? Should I consider that an honor?" you ask in a serious tone.

"Well she doesn't want to meet just anyone ya know? And cook for them? My mother, cook? Wow, you really must be something special…she even offered to make what you like best."

"Aw, she did? That's so sweet." You smile. I wonder how often anyone cares enough to make you dinner, invite you over for dinner, or even eat dinner with you period.

A loud burst of thunder throws you from your side of the couch to mine.

"Sorry, I hate thunder."

"Pshh, we both know that you just wanted to touch me." I smirk which receives a scornful look.

"In your dreams."

"Hey, how did you know about them?" I ask, as you hit my arm.

"Eww, gross"

The room illuminates, as a gigantic bolt of lightning strikes the tree across the street. Rain is pouring down and I can barely make out the street as I peer through your window. My cell phone rings, I look at the screen which says 'mi casa'.

"Hey Mom.------No, I'm not out there I'm at Sharpay's.------Yea its just me and her.-----Yes, I invited her…yes mom I said I was sorry.-------Alright I will, yes mom I will tell her---- I'm always safe…talk to you later bye----love you too Mom.------Yes I'll make sure she's fine before I go Mom-----do you just want to talk to her?-----No, Mom, I wasn't being cocky", I respond as I hear you laugh in the background, "Alright Mom I really have to go-----bye Mom". I try to end the rather embarrassing conversation with my mother as quickly as possible.

"My mom says hi", I tell you as I turn around, "And that I'm not allowed to leave this house until the storm ends and you are ok." I smile as I walk towards the window eyeing the black skies. "Which doesn't seem like anytime soon, so what's for dinner partner?" I smile as a relieved look flashes across your face.

"Well, I was going to order out, but that doesn't look like it is going to happen. Why don't we check out the cupboards? Gosh, I hope something is in there."

"Wow, when's the last time you actually used your kitchen?" I ask as I search for something remotely edible.

"There's no point in making a big dinner for one person is there?"

"Well, Ryan's normally here isn't he?" I ask, playing dumb.

"He's in Venice with our Aunt this summer, and you know my Dad."

"Yea", I reply quietly, "Gotcha!" I grin as I hold the box of Macaroni and Cheese I found behind a seemingly endless supply of green tea.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? Tell me you don't like Macaroni and Cheese."

"I don't like Macaroni and Cheese."

"Have you ever tried it!"

"Do I look like the cooking type, Bolton?"

"Ok, if I make it you'll try it?" I bargin.

"I suppose."

"Great, now where are your pans?" I ask which only earns me a blank stare, "You don't know where your pans are?"

"Do you even know me?" you stare at me incredulously.

"You've got a point. Ok well, I'll find where everything is while you ugh…sit there and look pretty."

"That's more like it." You smile at me while taking a seat on a rather expensive looking stool.

I find where everything is and make the macaroni and cheese while you watch; I separate it into two bowels and place it in front of you.

"Food for the Queen", I say in a fake British accent as I bow.

"Why thank you." You reply in a dignified voice. You lift your fork, put a single noodle on the end and lift it towards your mouth.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What?"

"That's not how you eat it."

"There's no proper way to eat an instant dinner, Bolton."

"My ass there's not. Here allow me."

I take the fork from your hand and load it with noodles.

"Open wide."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Just eat it, I won't tell anyone I swear."

You stare at me for a few moments before leaning forward and taking a bite. I watch in suspense as you chew and contemplate for what feels like forever.

"Hmm not bad, Bolton."

"See I told-----"

My words are interrupted by a deafening crack of thunder and blinding bolt of lightening.

"Ahh" you jump.

"Don't worry, Sharpay, we'll be fine as long as the power…"

All the lights in the house go out, leaving us standing in pitch black darkness.

"…doesn't go out."

"Good one, Bolton."

"..Troy?"

"TROY"

"Sharpay, I can't breath loosen your grip a little bit."

"Oops, sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"Or skills, you just jumped that table" I laugh.

"I'm scared." You whisper at my side, and for the first time since I've known you you seem as though you actually need someone. And I'll be damned if I'm the one who lets you down.

"Everything will be ok." I smile as I put my arm around you, "I promise, nothing will happen to you with me here."


	5. Chapter 5

**It's still not mine.**

"Wait a minute…before at work, you said that you like thunderstorms."

"This isn't a thunderstorm, Bolton, this is straight out of War of the Worlds!" you scream at my side.

I shake my head and smile, "We need some flashlights, where are they?"

"I don't think we have any…oh but I have candles in my room."

"Alright", I open my cell phone providing us with some light, "Lead the way."

You slowly walk up the stairs and into the third room on the left. You instantly seem more at ease as you navigate your way around your room in the dark.

"Voila!" You quickly light a few candles, which brightens up your room.

"So this is where Sharpay Evans sleeps" I think out loud.

"Its pretty much the only room in this house I use."

"I guess we will stay here then until it passes?"

"Sounds good to me."

I start to walk around and look at the things you have on your walls and shelves.

"Is this him?" I ask pointing to a picture on your shelf of you and a guy.

"I thought we were over this, Bolton."

"I can't just ask?"

"Yes. Yes, that's Kyle."

"Meet him through work?"

"Drop it Bolton."

"Why is it that you call me Bolton when you get annoyed with me?"

"Habit."

"Wanna play a game?"

"Why not." You shrug

"Truth or Dare, Sharpay Evans."

"Not this game."

"What are you chicken?" I question sounding like one of our kids.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…say one genuinely nice thing about me."

"You have nice bone structure."

"Bone structure? That's all you can give me?"

"Gosh Bolton, fine. You are probably the nicest guy I have ever met my entire life."

"Why, thank you."

"Truth or Dare, Bolton."

"Truth."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I think you hide behind the Ice Queen name. I see how you are with the kids, its amazing how good you are with them. Plus even when you are being mean, you're not that bad…I like it, it keeps me on my toes."

"T or D Evans" I smile.

"Truth."

"Why did you and Kyle break up?"

"Dammit Bolton."

"You have to answer, its part of the game."

"He was not a good person anymore."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he was obsessive, insensitive, and generally a dick."

"I see."

"Truth or Dare Bolton."

"Dare." I challenge as I see the fire in your eyes.

"Tomorrow, in front of our whole class, you have to praise me, and tell everyone how much better than you I am."

"Sharpay they still aren't sure of me, don't make me do that."

"Sorry, Bolton, its part of the game."

"Fine. Truth or Dare." I ask rather bothered by what I need to do tomorrow.

"Dare."

"Dance for me."

"Dance for you?"

"Well not just dance." I smile ear to ear.

"Hell no Bolton."

"Gosh, Shar, get your pretty little head out of the gutter…you must sing also, to the song of my choice. And I choose…..Out Tonight from Rent."

"That's a stripper's song Bolton."

"Can I help it if I appreciate the music?"

"I'll let you out of yours if you let me out of mine?"

"Deal."

"Hey the storm's stopped", you state as you walk towards your window, "but the power's not back yet."

"Why don't you come and stay with me?"

"Come again?"

"Pack your bags and everything you'll need for work tomorrow, we're going back to my house for the night."

"I'll be fine."

"I promised my mom I wouldn't leave until you were alright, and I am not just going to leave you here in the dark. Come on this makes the most sense, my Dad isn't even home; it's just me and my mom."

"Will you take no as an answer?"

"Nope." I reply, while putting your book bag I found on the floor on your bed, "I'll help you pack, where's your underwear drawer?" I smile.

"Out" you demand as you point towards the door.

You join me after about 5 minutes of packing. We hop into your car after I put my bike into your garage. In about 2 minutes we pull into my driveway.

"Are you sure this will be ok, Troy?"

"Positive, my mom will love having another girl in the house."

Sure enough, my mother was delighted to see us. The two of you really hit it off, talking for what felt like forever and turned into all night. I lead you to the guest room right next to mine, and tell you good night before I hit the sack myself.

"You were right, Troy." I hear you say as I step out of the room.

"Right about what?"

"Me being scared of thunderstorms, I did just wanna touch you." You smirk as I shake my head.

"I knew it."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: its not mine.

"BOMBS AWAY" I scream as I drop a water balloon from the fire escape of the church our camp is located at. The kids scramble below us trying to get wet on the scorching day. You're at my side dumping cold water from a pitcher.

"This was a good idea." I comment as I grab another bucket full of water.

"They love to get wet, and they were really good this morning so they definitely deserve it."

Its true, the kids have really taken to us. We took them to the park where everyone, even Sharpay, played basketball. After that we walked back to our room, and made signs for the doorknobs of our bedrooms. I then led a rousing game of heads up seven up until it was time to eat, which leads us to where we are now; dousing our kids with water from the 3rd story fire escape.

"Alright who wants some ice pops?" you scream as I dump the rest of the water.

"ME", all 9 of our kids scream.

"Only after you pick up all those balloons." You reason referring to the broken balloons everywhere that used to be filled with water.

The kids quickly disperse around beneath us grabbing as many as they can as quickly as possible. "Why don't you get the ice pops? I'll get them and meet you in our room." I offer grabbing the buckets and heading down the long flight of slippery stairs.

"Sounds good." I hear you shout behind me as you slip in through the door.

"Who wants to earn some funny money?" I ask referring to our reward system which includes a funny money store and shopping at the end of camp.

All the kids jump in front of me, "Alright I can use you all, here's what you have to do." I say as they huddle around me.

We head up to our room where you are waiting with the ice pops. I make eye contact with the kids and they all nod.

"Wow Sharpay.." Eli starts stepping forward.

"What?"

"You look.." Wayne fakes concern as the rest of the kids step closer.

"What?" your eyes scan the kids, filled with concern

"Hot." Xavi smirks as the drenched kids pull you into a monster group hug.

"AHH EWW guys you are all wet." You laugh as everyone gets one last hug in.

"hahahaha, Sharpay we fooled you", Dorian smiles.

"Troy, do we get the funny money now?" Joselyn asks.

"Funny Money?" you raise your eyebrow and look at me.

"Yea, Troy said that we would get funny money if we got you wet!" Alex explained.

"He did, did he? Well doesn't Troy look hot too guys?"

"Not in front of the kids Sharpay." I smile, the statement completely going over the kids heads.

"Get him!"

The kids sprint at me, a few of the boys climbing the table to get a good jump in. The nine of them pull me down as I hear you command, "Dog Pile!"

"Umpfh", 9 kids collapse on me all laughing hysterically.

"Come on Sharpay!" Julian screams as he runs over and grabs your hand, "Lay on Troy, its fun!"

"Yea Sharpay" I smile, "Lay on Troy."

You shake your head, "Who wants ice pops?" The kids jump off of me completely sidetracked from their previous request.

By the time the snacks are eaten the parents arrive and the second day of camp is finished.

"You're Bad." You chide me as you close the door on the last campers.

"What?" I play innocent.

"First you turn my babies against me, then the whole 'lay on Troy, Sharpay' thing…you're bad. And I am going to tell your Mom."

"Don't tell my Mom."

"Maybe I will….maybe I won't" you tease as we enter your car.

"Excited for the Bolton family dinner? Dad should be home."

"Of course I'm exited, your Mom is amazing."

"Yea, she seems to have taken an extreme liking to you too."

"Why do you say that?" you ask as you look over at me while stopped at a stop sign.

"Because she told me."

You smile and put your attention back to the road. I wonder how often you open up to people the way you did to my Mother. I'm the first person from school, besides your brother…and then there was Kyle, whom I still think you are hiding something about.

We get to my house where my Mom and Dad are dancing around the kitchen while cooking dinner.

"Hello Parents, your favorite son is home; and look who I remembered.." I smile as I pull you into the doorframe.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

My Mom comes over to us with her arms out, obviously looking for a hug. I step forward to give her one, only to be pushed to the side as she pulls you into a motherly embrace.

"I love having a girl around the house." She smiles, "And the fact that you are able to put up with Troy over here everyday! I'm telling you, Jack, she's a keeper."

You smile as my Mom puts her arm around you.

"Gosh, Dad, I guess we can tell when we aren't wanted." I fake a frown as I walk next to my Dad.

"She's replacing you…not me."

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted…" I pout as I slowly exit the kitchen, only stopping in front of you and my Mom for an exaggerated sigh.

"Well now that he's gone." You joke with my parents.

"You're going too", I shout from the other room as I pull you from my Mom's grip, "We're going to be outside, I'm teaching Sharpay to play basketball so she doesn't get dominated by a 9 year old again."

"Dorian is really strong, Bolton."

"He is 4 foot 6."

"I'm 5 foot flat!"

"There's no excuse for a junior in high school losing to a 3rd Grader in basketball."

"Do we have to play; I don't want to get sweaty before dinner…."

"You won't get gross, and if you do I'll just give you one of my shirts to wear. Now let's go." I grab your hand and drag you outside.

"Alright, let me see you shoot." I put the ball in your hands and stand behind you.

I start at your feet, checking your form, my eyes move up your legs, shoulders width apart perfect, ass…looking good. I began to stare completely forgetting you're shooting until…

"You're not going to do her any help by staring at her like she's a piece of meat, son." My father shouts out the window, causing you to turn around and chuck the ball at my head.

"I like her, she's got spunk." I hear my Father say as he closes the window.

"Ouch." I rub my head. "Guess I deserved that."

"Damn right you do."

"How about we work on dribbling instead?" I suggest as I retrieve the ball, "Alright, just do it like I do." I state while dribbling in place.

"Gosh, you'd think you could at least challenge me, Bolton." You say as you grab the ball from me, only to bounce the ball off of your foot.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." I smile as I give the ball back to you, "here stand like this." I put the ball in your hands and place you in front of me.

"What are you doing back there?"

"Just trust me, I promise I won't stare at your ass again" I reply as I raise my hands up in frustration accidentally cupping your butt.

"No, you'll just grab it! Gosh, Bolton, is this how you get girls? Offer to teach them to

'_play basketball'_? At least have the decency to be honest about it Troy, if you want it…just ask." You whisper as you move to face me our mouths merely centimeters from touching.

"Re—uhh really?" I squeak as I feel your breathe against my lips.

"No." you state as you shove the ball into my gut.

"Now that….that was just mean." I quickly grab you and throw you over my shoulder.

"Put me down Bolton."

"Not after that."

"Oh, I'm sorry did you think that I was actually going to kiss you, in your back yard, with your parents standing in the window!" you scream as you kick your legs, "Now, put. Me. Down." You demand again, but I'm not really listening, "where are we going?"

"I'm not telling", I stubbornly reply as I keep walking.

"Don't think that the offer will become good just because you put some space between us and your parents."

"Who said I want to kiss you?"

"Ha, I'm sorry were you not just sweating at the mere possibility?"

"So." I reply lamely.

"That's what I thought now put me down." You wiggle loose of my grip, and began to fall. I reach out to try to catch you only to fall myself.

"God, you really will do anything to try to cop a feel won't you?" you question from beneath me. I try to get up, but when I do, "Oww."

"Are you ok, Troy?" you actually sound concerned.

"It's just your necklace, well my hair actually; it's stuck in your necklace."

"You are helpless, move your head so I can get it out you baby." I move my head down only to be face to face with your umm chest.

"Stop squirming it's almost out….hey close your eyes down there! I swear it's as though you plan these things. There ya go, you're free."

I'm too busy blushing to hear you.

"Bolton off!" you shout as you roll me off of you, "Eww, I think I was in mud! Where are we anyways?"

"My old club house. Come on, I have a shirt you can wear in here."

I lead you into my club house and give you my first basketball jersey to put on. "This should fit." I comment as I hold the shirt up against you on the front it says "Little Wildcats" and on the back "Bolton 14". I leave the fort, to give you a chance to change.

"As good as new." You smile emerging from the fort. "I bet this is a big make-out spot for you, all-star." You wink as we walk back for dinner.

"You'd be surprised." I shrug, not revealing the fact that I normally don't take anyone back there.

Dinner goes perfectly, as you charm your way into my parents' hearts. The three of you gang up on me a few times during dinner, and get some cheap laughs at my expense. My dad insists that we follow you home, just to make sure that everything is in order. Neither of my parents are comfortable with you living in that big house all by yourself.

"You're welcomed to stay here anytime you'd like, that guest room could be yours."

"I don't want to be a burden. I'm fine on my own, I'm used to it."

"Please just consider it."

"Alright I will Mr. Bolton."

You open the door as my father checks the fuse box and a bunch of random things around the house.

"Looks like all is good here, are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" my father asks one more time before leaving.

"Positive, but I do promise that I'll put some thought into your offer." You smile as my Dad walks back to his car.

"If you need anything, anything at all, just call the house and one of us will be right over, it doesn't matter what time it is ok?" I hear my father shout will unlocking his car door.

"Yes, sir."

"Sorry about that." I shrug.

"Its ok, it's nice to have someone actually care about you."

"You should really think about staying with us."

"I will."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, Sharpay, goodnight." I say as I pull you into a hug, "Keep the shirt, it looks good on you." I smile as I hop into my Dad's car.

"That's some girl Troy, don't screw it up."


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome week had gone relatively well, actually I would describe it as perfect…better than I ever expected.

"So Friendship week huh?" I ask as you drive us to work on Monday morning.

"Yep, it's pretty much a laid back week, another chance for them to get to know us better. We ask them about their friends, tell them about ours, discuss what it takes to be a good friend, all that fun stuff."

"Not bad, our first pool day today too. Are you going in?"

"No, the pools pretty gross I'll go in like once all summer and most of the time it's not by choice."

"They push you in?"

"More like throw, there's always a kid or two who doesn't like to swim anyway so I play cards or lay down with them."

"It's supposed to be a million degrees today, I'm definitely going in."

"Good Luck"

"How bad can it be? They have to put chemicals in it and stuff."

"It's not that, you'll see" you cryptically smile towards me as you park and we walk into the classroom."

We move around the room as a perfect team, straightening it up, hanging up our portraits that finally dried from last week, and setting things up for the day.

"I'm such an artist." I smile as I tape my painting of you on our wall.

"You can't put that up"

"Why not, I did it for you...its not so bad."

"You painted me in a bikini"

"You like the beach" I tease as continue to admire the picture I painted without the kids noticing.

"That's two paint strokes away from being a pornographic picture, Bolton."

"Anatomy, the kids have to learn about it sometime…and who better to teach them"

"Oh I know right, who better than a 17 year old boy who wouldn't know what to do if he was alone with a girl like that."

"No a dashing man" I smile as I turn towards you "Who could rock this girls world".

"You don't have the balls." You reply, stepping towards me, your brown eyes never trailing from my blue ones.

Wordlessly I lift you, push you against the wall, and wrap your legs around my waist; I hold your face about to kiss you until.

"Umpf" A rather large 11 year old jumps on my back and wakes me from my slumber, I must have fallen asleep. Dreams just like that one have been seriously taking a toll on my quality of sleep, not that I exactly mind.

"Wake up, T" Xavi exclaims, he warmed up to me, exactly as you predicted, "You fell asleep during heads up seven up, its almost time to go to the pool, you're going in right?"

"I promised didn't I?" I smile as I wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"Yea, but you'll learn quickly. Promises don't mean much around here." He sadly shrugged.

"Well they always mean something to me, now go get your sunscreen on. The faster you're ready the faster we get to the pool and have our cannonball contest." I smile, earning a quick and discrete hug before he runs over to the rug where most of the kids are putting lotion on each other.

"That was sweet Troy"

I turn around to be met by you; once again our eyes connecting however this time it's real.

"Well, I.." I begin to shrug rubbing the back of my head.

"Can I have some help with lotion, Sharpay? I can't reach my back." Xavi screams from the other side of the room. "And I think Julian needs some help to." He quickly adds pointing to the now ghost white 7 year old who evidentially had a little too much fun with the sunscreen.

We both laugh as we head over to the kids, using the extra lotion on Julian to get all of their backs and them some.

"To the pool!" I exclaim, as all of the children pair off with a buddy and we head off to the pool. The walk wasn't so bad, about 7 minutes and the kids listened relatively well, only Jessica attempted to run across the busy street when she saw her aunt on the other side.

"And here we are, I don't think anyone has pool time today so just lay out your towels by the fence in the shade over there and you can head in. Remember only swim in the sections that you passed the test in and DON'T RUN!" you exclaim to the back of 9 little heads as they scramble to the pool.

"I see you're still a screamer" a deep voice comes from behind us, causing us both to turn around, "Glad to see that hasn't changed", an extremely tan guy, with short blonde hair and rather large green eyes stares at you looking up and down. He's tall, pretty muscular, and looks a few years older than us. I can already tell that I don't like him.

"What are you doing here?" you quietly questioned, sounding like a scared little girl.

"I work here too, Pay. You know this." He cockily replies.

"Who the hell is this?" I question which doesn't merit a reply from either of you.

"I thought I told you never to talk to her again." A wet angry looking 11 year old steps between the two of you pushing him as hard as he can.

It finally hits me and before I know it, I'm on the ground rolling around struggling to get a punch in with the no longer mysterious guy.

"Troy, Kyle." A strong voice pulls my attention from the cocky looking asshole beneath me. "I suggest you get up right now." I feel my boss Mike, pull us apart. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

AN- Millions of sorrys. I don't even think I can give a good excuse for the year plus it's been since I've updated. I hope that you guys are still interested in the story. I've got some good ideas. Please, review and let me know!

Also I owe nothing. Shucks.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- they aren't mine.

"You could have gotten fired."

"I know mom."

"You should have gotten fired."

"I know mom."

"Think about the bad example you set in front of those kids."

"Jesus mom I know."

"I wouldn't be raising my voice at me if I were you."

"Well what was I supposed to do, Mom. You should have heard what he said to Sharpay, 'I see you're still a screamer' what a fucking dildo. You should have seen the look on her face, she was about to cry just at the sight of him. And Xavi ran over and pushed him the second he saw him, which only makes sense because Sharpay refuses to talk about him. Literally Mom, refuses. The girl who will talk about anything, who is afraid of nothing, has absolutely nothing to say about her ex boyfriend who everyone else mysteriously hates and literally cowers in his presence. And I am supposed to do nothing when he makes a comment like that towards my friend, Mom? I know I was wrong but I am in no way shape or form sorry for what I did. If anything I wish I got a few more hits in." I physically shake with anger and my Mom surprisingly doesn't comment on my language. She just silently pulls me into a hug and leaves the room.

"You know I don't condone violence."

"I know, Dad."

"And it was really stupid to act like that in front of children."

"Yea, I get it Dad."

"But, the way you stood up for your friend, Troy. If that's really what he said to her? I can't be mad at you. And I certainly can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing."

"Really? Finally someone sees where I'm coming from. Sharpay slapped me when we got back to the center and made me walk home. I did it for her."

The only reply I get is a small chuckle and a pat on the shoulder. "Girls are complicated son."

"Every time I try to show her that I care about her, something happens like this."

"Every time?"

"Yea, before when she brought up Kyle and all but said he used to hit her she shut down and got pissed at me."

"If something was happening, and trust me I will personally break this kids' legs if it was, she probably won't freely discuss it Troy. People tend to do everything in their power to forget bad things that happened to them. If they don't have to think about it everyday, than it doesn't have to hurt them all the time."

And with that I'm alone in my room, going over the afternoon's events in my head. After getting yelled at by Mike for a good, it was decided that I wouldn't be fired but I would have to present a presentation to my class about violence and the pointlessness of fighting. I also got cleaning duty and have to go through the camp's old milks and replace them with the new shipments. I couldn't be grateful enough; I'd never forgive myself if I lost this job.

A loud knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts.

"I told you I'm not hungry, Mom"

"How dare you." An angry blonde blur storms into my room and my eye is met with a fist.

"What the hell, Sharpay?" I scream grabbing my eye which will definitely be black and blue tomorrow.

"You could have gotten hurt. You could have gotten fired. In front of the fucking kids, Troy. You've only known them a week, but do you realize how much that week has meant to them. How much you mean to them?" You angrily push me around my room, very much becoming the ice queen you pretend to be in school.

"Forgive me for caring about you Sharpay."

"This isn't about me, Bolton, it's about those kids."

"Don't come at me like I don't care about those kids, Sharpay, I care about them just as much as you do."

"You tackled him, he didn't say a god damned word to you, and you tackled them IN FRONT OF THE KIDS." You push me again.

"He didn't have to say anything to me, not after what he said to you. And did you see the way he was looking at Xavi when he stepped in there, I wouldn't be surprised if he hit him."

"He would never hit a child, Bolton."

"Yea just like he's never hit you." Umpf a fist once again goes crashing in my eye. "Dammit stop hitting me." I scream as I tightly grab hold of your arms.

"Go ahead, Troy, what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing, I'm going to do absolutely nothing, cause every time I try to show you that I care about you, you get pissed. Fuck this."

"Getting yourself fired is not the way to show you care about someone Troy."

"I'm not fired; luckily I'll get to be spending the rest of my time with you this summer. Fan-fucking-tastic, but then again its not about you is it, it's about the kids."

"He didn't fire you?"

"What do you care?"

"You're right I don't sorry for asking."

"If you're done yelling at me and punching me in the eye I'd appreciate it if you got the hell out of my room."

"Be in your driveway at 745"

"I don't want your help."

"Yea neither did I, but that never stopped you." You yell walking down the stairs with me hot on your trail until suddenly you stop, turn around and crash into me. "And I swear to God if you fuck up in front of those kids again, I'll make you wish you were never born. The girls were crying, you should have seen Julian."

And with that you're gone. It's only then that I realize the severity of what I'd done.

"I made them cry." I whisper as I fall onto the stairs, forgetting about the throbbing pain that surrounds my right eye. My mom finds me on the stairs and I look up with tears in my eyes. "I made them cry, I made her cry, how do I fix this?" I whisper willing the tears from falling.

"Kids are easy, Troy. We'll make some cookies and brownies tonight, you'll talk to them apologize. They'll forgive you Troy, especially if they like you as much as they seem to. Girls on the other hand, Sharpay will definitely be a different story."

"Forget her." I snap, shaking my head. "It's not about her it's about the kids."

"You don't mean that."

"They like brownies without nuts; do I need to run to the store?"

"Troy, I think we should talk about her, I know, well I know that you like her."

"They also like chocolate chip cookies, their lunches can be pretty gross maybe I'll make them some breaded chicken and mac and cheese too."

"Seriously, Troy let's talk about Sharpay."

"Drinks, something other than milk would be great. I can bring some kool aid."

"Troy"

"Mother I appreciate your help, but we are not going to have this conversation. Now please, if you want your kitchen to be in one piece tomorrow assist me in making this 4 course meal."

"We need to run to the store, I'll grab my purse. Meet me in the Durango."

After a long night of cooking and various attempts to style my hair and cover my black eye, I found myself standing in my driveway with a huge box full of food waiting to be picked up. It's not long until your car speeds into my driveway, braking inches before taking out my legs.

"Good morning to you too." I sarcastically say as I step into your car.

Silence.

"So you're not talking to me?" I question, as you pull out of my driveway not yet acknowledging my presence.

"You're not going to talk to me, real mature Sharpay, real friggin mature. I was hoping that we were better than this."

Silence.

"Ya know for someone whose so pissed at a guy for tackling a guy whose treating a girl like shit, you sure aren't a stranger to violence yourself." I reason pointing at my black eye.

You don't say a thing, just pull into the parking lot, and leave me sitting alone in your car with my large box of food. This is going to be quite the day.

"Its Friendship week, Sharpay. How are we supposed to be preaching about friendship and friends when we aren't talking?" I question as I enter the classroom where you are already moving around cleaning up after the previous day.

"I thought you said that this was about the kids, Sharpay?"

Once again you don't say a word just grab the chicken and macaroni and cheese from my box and carry it over to the fridge. "You barge into my room, punch me not once but twice, scream at me, make me feel like the shit of the world, all because I stood up for you. Chad was right, you are a drama queen."

Today has easily been the longest day of my life. We don't speak hell we don't even look at each other. I spoke to the kids in the morning, apologizing for my behavior I gave a pretty good lecture about how violence will get you no where. Apparently Xavi already spread the word about the reasons behind my actions, so the kids came to camp ready to forgive me. We played like normal, watched a movie, and ate the plethora of food I brought in for the day. But the tension between us didn't go unnoticed by the children.

"I thought it was friendship week." Julian quietly asked while looking at Sharpay.

"Yea, me too little man."

"Alright, we came up with a game about friendship." Wayne and Eli smile as they come inside with the rest of the class behind them.

"It's about trust." Joselyn explains as she walks over to Sharpay and grabs her hand.

"There are going to be two teams." Dorian says, as half of the students walk towards me while the others move towards you.

"Here you two have to sit in these chairs." Alex explains as he and Wayne pull two chairs one in the classroom and the other outside.

We both move towards the chairs, relaxing in them.

"Okay Sharpay you have to wait outside, with these headphones on. We will come get you when we are ready." Blanca says as she goes to close the door. "Julian will keep you company so you aren't lonely."

You smile as he scrambles across the room, I see him jump on your lap as the door closes.

"Okay what's up guys?"

"Close your eyes." Xavi instructs.

"Sure." The second I do, I feel 8 kids move around me. "Now" I hear them whisper. Before I could react, tape is placed over my mouth and jump ropes tie me to my chair. As much as I struggle I am unable to overpower the 8 kids, and I am soon securely tied to a chair.

"It's for your own good, trust us. We'll be right back." Jessica smiles as they run outside. I hear you struggle with them, and it's not long til the door opens and I see 9 kids dragging a very pissed looking you into the room. They place your chair directly across from mine our knees touch and your eyes burn with rage.

"Its Friendship week, and you two are friends. You need to work this out." Dorian states as he stands between us.

"Troy did what he did because he cares about you, Sharpay." Xavi states as he puts his hand on your shoulder.

"And, Troy hitting people is not nice." Julian scolds me as he shakes his finger in my face.

"Now since you two could not work this out on your own, you forced us to take serious measures." Eli explains. "We are going to take off your tape and go outside and play. We will only untie you when you are friends again. Ok?"

With that the girls carefully remove the tape from our mouths and the kids run outside. "Don't worry we'll be good." Alex smiles as the door closes behind him.

"They are strong." I shake my head only to be greeted by two very angry brown eyes. "Well we're going to be here for awhile."


	9. Chapter 9

AN- thank you for the reviews, I love getting them. The feedback means a lot. I have another chapter completely planned out in my head ready to be written, I think some reviews would be perfect motivation to get in down and up ASAP.

Disclaimer- they aren't mine.

"I don't hear any talking in thereee" A small voice yells from outside finally breaking the silence the two of us find ourselves in.

"I'll give you all so much pool time that you won't be able to remember what water feels like!" you scream to them without breaking the icy stare you've been giving to me for what feels like an eternity.

"That's not true." Xavi smiles as he sticks his head into the classroom, "Plus if you did that then we'd just have more time to torment you, sounds like a win win to me."

"Ha, he's got you there." I laugh as he exits the room.

"Shut up, Bolton."

"She speaks, good Lord above I thought you were becoming a mute."

Silence.

"Guess I spoke too soon, well I guess I am just going to have to guide this conversation until you decide to join so we can get untied. Let's see, did I ever tell you our championship season? Well gosh, I guess this is just the most perfect time. You see I always knew we were going to be good, and my intense workouts were finally going to work out. You see every morning Chad would come over and we would run 50 suicides. What's a suicide? Don't worry Shar, I'll tell ya. A suicide is when you stand at the…"

"Bolton."

"Hold on, you stand on the end line and then you sprint to the foul line…"

"Bolton."

"Touch it, run back to the end line, touch that, run to the half court…"

"BOLTON."

"That's not my name, anyway as I was saying you run to the half court line, touch it, run back to the…"

"TROY"

"Yes?" I grin finally making eye contact with you, "Did you need something Pay?"

"UGHH you're impossible, how did they even tie you down Troy? I thought you were Mr. Strong Athletic Stupid Head." You're frustrated, it looks good on you.

"Stupid Head? Good one. Pay. You're one to talk they had you tied up in no time."

"Most of them weigh more than me Bolton, besides Julian said that we were playing prince and princess and they we going to tie me up so he could save me."

"HA you got outsmarted by a 7 year old!"

"Whatever Bolton, I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't even tied up. I bet you're loving being this close to me."

"Trust me if I had anything to do with this I'd make sure the first thing they'd cover would be your mouth."

"That's not true."

"How would you know? It's not like you spoke to me at all this past 24 hours." Wow only 24 hours? It's felt like so much longer than that, but then again we have been pretty inseparable lately. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, "And when you have you've been yelling at me and punching my eye."

"You deserved it."

"I was standing up for you. Dammit Sharpay, did you not hear what he said "Oh I see you're still a screamer" and the way he was looking at you, practically undressing you with his eyes. He's lucky all I did was tackle him."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because you're my friend, Sharpay, I care about you. I mean duh look at the friend wall. I drew you." I smile while nodding my head over to the pictures we drew of our friends.

"Well I can take care of myself."

"Obviously." I reply motioning to my eye. "Now can you please forgive me so we can be friends again and get untied. Well maybe we'll leave you tied up, so Uncle Troy can have some fun later." I wiggle my eyes and smirk.

"Do you want Aunt Sharpay to give you another black eye?" You reply, attempting to conceal your smile.

"I could get into rough stuff."

"Perv."

"Only for you. Friends?"

"On two conditions."

"Ok."

"One, you don't ask about, hit, touch, push, pretty much do anything or say anything about Kyle."

"Sharpay."

"Troy."

"Fine, but if he does something like that again…"

"You'll do nothing; I can take care of myself."

"Fine." I angrily reply. "Two?"

"Two, you have to be my slave for the day on Saturday."

"Kinky."

"Bolton."

"Troy." I correct

"Fine Troy." You reply through your teeth.

"Yes dear?" I grin

"I hate you."

"No you don't now ask nicely."

"Deal or no deal, Troy."

"Oh can we play that? You can wear one of those dresses and hold the briefcase. I can play Howie or even better the super hot contestant who wipes you off your feet and invites you back to the hotel room he wins with all of his reward money, he wins it all ya know, and when you're back in the room you play some _real games_"

"TROY."

"I'm just messing with you, Pay." I smile removing the rope from around my body which earns a very shocked pissed off look from you. "Of course I'll be your slave. Anything so we're still friends" I grin as I walk behind you. "And you were right; I couldn't resist the opportunity to be tied up with you, and our knees touching for that hour with the smoldering look in your eyes, merely a bonus." I whisper in your ear as I walk to the door, "This is for the black eye."

"Hey kids!" I scream outside. "Did I ever tell you how ticklish Sharpay is?" No sooner do the words leave my mouth, do 9 excited kids run past me with their little hands out ready to tickle.

"TROYYYYYYYYY, I'm going to kill you."

"No you're not" I smile as a run over to join the fun, "I've got her legs."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own them, also sorry its short. Review please.

"Okay, let's go over this again." I exhale as I extend my arm to the area over Troy's chest, "Good touch, bad touch?" Your impromptu tickle session led to some inappropriate and awkward moments, remind me to kick your ass later.

"Good Touch" the class answered looking very serious.

"How about now? Good touch, bad touch?" I question moving my arm to a lower area, earning a smile from you.

"Knock that smile off, Troy I'm no where close to it." I whisper through my teeth.

"Eww bad touch." The boys and girls scream.

"Alright, what about this?" I ask as I spin you around and point to your butt.

The class erupts in laughter. "Bad touch!!!"

"My turn." You smile as you turn around.

"Touch me and die."

You position yourself behind me and grab my wrists and pull my hands over my chest.

"Good touch, bad touch?"

A mixture of good and bad touches echoes through the room.

"Can't argue that." You whisper in my ear, causing me to elbow you in the stomach. "Actually class that is a bad touch. Well it could be good in a few years…umf" I elbow you again in the stomach. "But it's a bad touch in this classroom."

"Okay what about this? Good touch bad touch?" You ask as you drop our hands below my abdomen.

"Bad touch."

"Great job, gang…uh yes Blanca you have a question?"

"I know that's a bad touch, but Troy when you were tickling Sharpay that's almost where you were tickling. Shouldn't you be in trouble?"

"He is." I reply as you start to blush. "He's in big trouble, you see kids Troy here is what we like to call a creeper."

The class erupts in laughter, "No miss, Troy isn't a creeper he just thinks you are hott." Alex states matter of factly. Soon all of the boys in the class are nodding their heads, "Yea, its true. You're definitely hott. Good job, Troy."

It's now me who's blushing. "She's not hott." You interrupt "She's beautiful, and now I think you are the ones who are creepers. Now grab the basketball and go outside, I think we're long overdue for some practice." With that the class runs past us grabbing the ball and lining up inside.

It's only then that I realize how close we are still standing to one another. "So I'm not hott?" I question turning around and catching your eyes.

"No, I mean yes you are its just.." you start to stutter looking like a deer in headlights.

"Relax Troy" I smile "I'm just messing with you, that was really sweet…but you are still in trouble." With that I walk to the door, but not before smacking your butt much like I see all you stupid basketball players doing during games.

"Hey that's a bad touch."

"You loved it."

We ended Friendship week a hell of a lot better than it started. We played basketball (I'm getting better), watched Fox and Hound (I saw you tearing up), had an uneventful trip back to the pool where Julian kept me company. He isn't really comfortable swimming and would only go in every once in a while when you would let him ride on your back. Eventually, we fell asleep in the sun only to be awoken by everyone dripping ice cold water on us (putting you even higher up on my shit list). And before we knew it we were waiting for the kids' parents to pick them up on Friday afternoon.

"You know what tomorrow is?" I smile as you lock our classroom door.

"Our first day that we can sleep in in a week?" You smile. Oh this is going to be fun.

"Slave Saturday."

"What? I thought you were kidding about that." You reply, stopping dead in your tracks.

"I don't kid. Be there seven am sharp. There's a key under the sun dial, let yourself in."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Before I know it, I'm pulling away from your house and preparing myself for bed, making a mental list of all the fun things I have in store for tomorrow.

"Pshhh Sharpay. Sharpay, I'm here wake up." A light shake wakes me from my sleep.

"Troy its 6:57, go home." I mumble rolling away from your grasp

"You said to be here bright and early."

"I was being sarcastic." I groan as I pull a pillow over my head.

"No you weren't. So I'm here, enslave me." You smile, a little too happily for this time of the morning.

"Fine, come sleep." I mumble, making room in my enormous bed.

"What?"

"Your first order is to come sleep with me, its too early Bolton."

"Don't have to ask me twice." I hear you take your shoes off as you crawl into bed next to me.

"Hmm you're warm." I whisper half asleep as I roll over into the croak of your neck attempting to steal your body heat.

"Some even go so far as to say that I'm hott." You tease, but I'm too tired to respond as I fall back into slumber.

Why is my bed moving? I can't force myself to open my eyes and meet the harsh light quite yet. And snoring? Its then that I remember, my 7 AM wake up call. I slowly open my eyes to find that at some point throughout our sleep I managed to completely roll on top of you, utilizing your chest as my pillow as your arms lazily hang on my back. I look over to my clock, 11:00, much better I smile to myself as I begin to push myself off of you. I no sooner find myself staring at your face, more specifically your black eye. Gosh I really got a good piece of you, I attempt to move my hand up to your face to inspect the damage when…

"Like what you see?" you question, effectively scaring the shit out of me.

"Gosh you are a creeper, how long were you awake."

"Not long, and I'm going to have to vote you as the creeper of the day." You challenge from beneath me.

"Does it hurt?" I question, ignoring your comment and grazing my fingers lightly over the bruise.

"Not so much anymore, you have one hell of a right hook."

"Yea, sorry about that. I have anger issues." I weakly smile attempting to get up.

"You? Never." You answer sarcastically.

"I was trying to apologize jerkoff." I reply punching your shoulder.

"Why must you always hit?" you question in mock pain.

"I thought you said you liked it rough?" I question as I head into my closet, "Give me a second I'm going to get changed then we'll start our day."

"Hey I could change you, I mean, I'm sure it's totally part of a normal slave's day." I hear you suggest as I disappear into my large closet.

"Ok, first order of business." I begin as I reappear wearing shorts and a wife beater. "Teach me how to make chocolate chip pancakes."

"Teach you? Are you sure that you don't just want me to make them for you?"

"No. Next week is food week, and I wanted to cook something with the kids and well you saw me in the kitchen. I can barely make koolaid."

"You're nothing like what I expected Sharpay." You shake your head as we head down the stairs

"That's the point, isn't it?"


	11. Chapter 11

Being your slave wasn't nearly as much work as I expected it to be, I taught you how to make chocolate chip pancakes, held your bags as you went shopping, watched you try on some clothes, and swam around the pool while you tanned in the white bikini I proudly helped pick out.

"So what are we doing for dinner, Master?" I smile as cold water drips from my hair onto you as you tan

"Ahh really, Troy, thanks for that. Uh I don't know, we could order a pizza?"

"That's boring." I reply, "Let's go out to dinner, and we can catch a movie afterwards, of your choice of course."

You pull your sunglasses to your nose and stare at me for a few moments, "Fine."

"Okay", I smile, "I'm going to run home shower and get dressed, think you can be ready in an hour?"

"No, but, you can just let yourself in and I'll be down."

"Yea, it's gonna take extra long cause you're gonna have to shower right?" I smile.

Once again your sunglasses drop down to your nose, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

With that I reach down, pull you into my arms, and make my way to the pool. "PUT ME DOWN TROY." You yell as you struggle from my grasp, "THIS SWIMSUIT WAS NOT MADE FOR WATER"

"Now that's just a lie" I reply, "What kind of bathing suit isn't made for water?"

"I'll kill you if you take one more step." You warn as you stare intensely into my eyes.

"Well when you put it like that" I begin as I start to put you down, "I'll take my chances, THE SLAVE REBELLS!" I yell, as I scoop you up and jump into the water with you in my arms.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, I can't help it you were just way to hot up there." I smile.

"Now do both of us a favor and lets cut off this awkward moment before it hits." You began.

"And telling me your bathing suit isn't for water, good try" I began as I grab you and push you into the air, "like that was gonna fool…" I get an eye full, as I begin to see what you mean; your once white bathing suit is now all but transparent.

"I'll get you a towel." I offer as I try not to stare.

"I hate you." You grit through your teeth as I hand you a towel.

"Yea, um…this is kinda awkward, I'll go so you can get out. Um, I'll pick you up at 7. Sorry, I uh didn't see anything…not that I wouldn't want to, I mean you know…uh?"

"LEAVE."

"Right." I quickly gather my clothes and ride my bike home to take a shower. Hopefully that boneheaded move doesn't ruin our night.

"How was your day?" my mom asks as I walk into the house still dripping wet.

"Perfectly until 5 minutes ago, who knew that some bathing suits weren't supposed to get wet? They should teach you these things."

"Oh, oh I see." My mom begins to blush.

"No, no mom you don't see. Great this is even more awkward than before, I didn't see anything, I promise, I didn't look, I didn't."

"Why don't you go take a shower, Troy." My dad offers from the next room.

And with that I take off up the stairs and head straight into my bathroom. I hop into the shower and let the hot water rinse away the embarrassing moment. "Damn" I say to myself "She's going to think I'm such a perv." I shake away those thoughts and start to dry off, it was a little funny, I eventually admit to myself. I head into my room and try to pick out something decent to wear. I decide on a pair of dark jeans, a black blouse, and my white converses. I spray on some Axe and check out my eye. Still bruised, I shrug. I rub the towel through my hair trying to get the access water out, run my fingers through it and check out the mirror. Not bad, I think as I roll up my sleeves. I grab my wallet, and make my way down the stairs, mentally preparing myself for the beg for the car.

"Mom, Dad, do you think it would be cool if I take the car tonight? I know I'm banned from it because of the fight, but Sharpay drives everywhere, not that I mind being seen in the pink thing all over town. But, like throw a guy a bone ya know?" I exhale, hoping they read between the lines without calling me out on my obvious desire to impress a certain someone.

"Take the Durango." My mom smiles.

"Wow that was easier than I thought." I grin as I run over to grab the keys. "When should I have it back?"

"Whenever" my dad offers, "We trust you two."

"Wow, nice, okay, um thanks."

"Do you need cash?" my dad presses.

"No, I'm good. Are you two okay? This feels like the twilight zone."

"We're just happy for you, that's all."

"Happy for me?"

"And Sharpay, of course, although she could probably do better." My dad grins

"She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends."

"Sure." They both reply in unison. "Drive safe."

I shake my head as I walk to the car and take off towards your house. I pull into the driveway and let myself in, figuring you're still getting ready.

"I'm here." I yell up the stairs, "And I'm really sorry about before, I really thought that was just a line." I offer as I rub the back of my head.

"Don't worry about it." Your voice breaks through the house, "I'll be down in a second, where are we going?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd let me surprise you, but since its kinda your day if you want to pick you can."

"I love surprises." You smile as you appear at the top of the stairs, "Fabulous" I reply.

"You look great." I smile as you make your way down the stairs wearing jean shorts, heals, and this tight, loose tank top combo that looks awesome, your hair is down and with loose curls.

"Shall we?" I smile as I offer my arm.

"Sure, let me just grab my keys."

"No, need." I smile as I shake my car keys, "I've got us tonight."

"Look at you pulling out the stops." You tease as I open the car door for you.

"Well, this is my final attempt to get back in your good graces. Gotta do it right ya know?"

The drive is relatively quiet as I drive us through the streets of our town until I arrive out our destination, "Think this will do?" I ask as I motion to the small Italian restaurant, Ricardo's.

"Split a pizza?" I ask as we sit down.

"I thought you said pizza was boring." You grin

"Ah it's not so bad; I just thought it would be nice to do something."

You offer me a smile as I move my hand towards yours.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." A voice causes you to pull your hand away from mine.

"Kyle."

And that was the beginning of the end of a perfectly good evening.

AN- sorry. College is all consuming. I own nothing, by the way.


End file.
